1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device, such as one which may be used in a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an operating device comprises a button which may be pushed by the user, an elastic member which supports the button, and a supporting member which supports the elastic member. The operating device is used as input equipment, such as a release button, to operate a device such as a camera. The elastic member is provided between the button and the push switch. When the user pushes the button, the button pushes the elastic member, and the elastic member pushes a push switch which is provided in the camera. The supporting member has an opening. The elastic member biases the button towards the exterior of the camera so that a part of the button projects from the opening. The outer periphery of the button is freely fitted with the inner periphery of the opening.
Such an operating device may be used as a shutter release button in a waterproof camera as a waterproof operating device. When the waterproof operating device is pressed, a push switch provided in the waterproof camera is pushed by a shaft extending from the waterproof operating device into the waterproof camera. An elastic member is provided between the waterproof operating device and the push switch, opposing pressure applied by the shaft, and preventing intrusion of water into the waterproof camera.
The waterproof operating device opposes water pressure with the elasticity of the elastic member to prevent the push switch from being pushed by the shaft which is itself pushed by water pressure. Operability of the waterproof operating device may be more difficult in this case, because the elastic member would require stiffness to counter the water pressure. To improve the operability, the elastic member is supported by the supporting member with providing space around the shaft. The elastic member is stretched in space, so that the stiffness of the elastic member is relieved.
In the operating device, when the outer periphery of the button is freely fitted with the inner periphery of the opening, the button may wobble in the opening, making the button uncomfortable to use.
In the case of the waterproof operating device, its operability might not be improved by providing space around the shaft, because at atmospheric pressure, the user must push the waterproof operating device strongly against stiffness of the elastic member, while under the water, the user would need to push it delicately because of the water pressure contribution to the user's push.